The inner light
by Reveire
Summary: Worick siente la paz, mientras saborea el aroma a dama callejera. "Alex-chan, ¿te has quedado sin voz hoy?".


**Renuncia:** Gangsta es propiedad de **Kohske.**

 **Parejas:** Worick/Alex.

 **Notas:** Los shippeo más que a nada. Y estoy obsesionada con su escena bajo la lluvia, uh (?).

* * *

 **The Inner Light**

* * *

Está primero Alex-chan contra el muro y sangrando, con los golpes marcados contra su rostro y el vestido rasgado, y Worick piensa que ella tiene el barro pegado a sus órbitas; y a ella los pies se le rompen de tanto caminar. (Está ella con su piel de constelación y el cabello cubierto de sangre). Y Worick mira hacia un lado para dejar salir el humo e ignorarle la mirada muerta.

Alex-chan lo mira con sus piedades de dama callejera. (Y sus ojos sangran y sus huesos se tambalean entre la amnesia).

Está después ella deambulando por la casa e improvisando con las manos imitando un libro de señas, Worick se ríe amablemente y le sonríe de manera casi coqueta mientras ella le ignora, amistosamente. Alex-chan tiene la piel resbaladiza y las uñas arruinada de tanto comérselas, de los nervios continuos, y por las noches se retuerce al punto de tener sombras espantosas bajo sus ojos.

Alex-chan lo mira con sonrisas sin preocupaciones y tarareando canciones de blues y lágrimas mientras corretea por la casa. (Su espalda se ve distante y sus piernas son muy largas).

Worick bosteza aburrido y se va de paseo entre sábanas y pieles suaves hirvientes, mientras disfruta su cuerpo desnudo al aire porque él sabe que le encantan las mujeres. (Ama la tibieza y el aroma a café que traen ellas; le gusta la calidez que él nunca fue).

Suelta bocanadas de humo hacia el techo de las habitaciones desconocidas y que, con el pasar de los minutos, ya se vuelve fría. La feminidad a su lado se congela y vuelve a sus recuerdos recíprocos donde su vida es un constante ojo lastimado y disparos hacia el ocaso.

Está entonces ella en medio de la oscuridad de la casa y durmiendo sobre el escritorio; a Worick le gusta recordar que es el único que sabe que ella canta dormida. (Y que llora, entre pesadillas). (No necesita estar cerca de su piel nocturna pues la casa ya se ha infectado de sus ojos de barro y manos rasposas). Empero, en medio de la madrugada, Worick se queda mirándola por largos minutos y de repente ella está despertando.

Alex-chan lo mira con los ojos que acaban de soñar con infiernos y recuerdos muertos. (Ella siempre luce así luego del sueño). Worick la carga hasta la cama y se relame los labios ante sus melodías de jazz barato, que ella tararea dormida.

Está entonces ella bajo la lluvia, con las manos a un costado y el cuerpo flojo, casi muerto. Worick le ve la piel empapada y los ojos limpios sin su barro, y de repente se pregunta si la piel de ella realmente es tan suave como él se la ha imaginado (en realidad es rasposa, como los muros y rincones de los callejones).

Worick murmura, casi rendido: «¿Los has vuelto a hacer, no?».

Y si fuera una balada de amor o algún orgasmo romántico (como él los solía llamar), él podría haber improvisado versos baratijas en su mente de humo. Alex-chan se lanza y le presiona los labios con los suyos, y Worick recordará por siempre, que el sabor de sus labios es de lluvia helada, de otoño. (Y eso provoca que quiera beber de ella aún más).

Alex-chan lo mira con los ojos mojados y las órbitas secas. Entonces la tibieza de ella (dama callejera) se extingue entre sus manos temblorosas y sus murmurllos tenebrosos. De repente todo ocurre casi en un instante y está ella contra el cemento de charcos y él –de nuevo– con un cigarro entre sus dedos. «Alex-chan, sabes que odio a las mujeres que se disculpan por todo».

Pero él querría haber dicho, algo así, casi romántico: «dama callejera; tú eres toda mi tibieza».

Y ahora en las madrugadas él la observa a ella y ella a él, y ambos escuchan la lluvia constante que nunca cae, excepto cuando él se acerca a espalda de ella luego de las pesadillas, y cuando ella lo envuelve en sus brazos de piel agrietada (empero, hermosa).

Y Alex-chan continúa disculpándose por todo, incluso cuando no tiene voz y ni siquiera puede cantar, y espera a que él la reproche.

Pero Worick solo le besa la voz entrecortada y arrulla a sus pies cansados de tanto caminar, en medio de la noche calma; y se les va, se les va la vida. Es una sorpresa enternecedora cuando ella se inclina y permite que él le seque sus labios de lluvia y explore en su cabello enmarañado de lunas.

Está Alex-chan mirándolo, toda la noche, y sus ojos están sangrando mientras le sonríe con los labios gastados.

(Tienen el amor construido a base de lloviznas y pesadillas nocturnas). Así que Worick se contenta con su tibieza que de vez en vez se congela.

De repente, en medio del silencio, ella canta:

–Y yo me ahogo, y se me va la vida

(contigo).

.

.


End file.
